Antoine-François Bertrand de Molleville
Comte Antoine-François Bertrand de Molleville (25 October 1744, Toulouse – 19 October 1818, Paris) was a French politician. He was considered a fiery partisan of royalty, and surnamed the enfant terrible of the monarchy. He was first conseiller to the Parlement de Toulouse in 1766, then maîtres des requêtes in 1774 and finally Intendant de Bretagne, in 1784. Bertrand de Molleville was then charged in 1788 with the difficult task of dissolving the Parliament of Brittany. Favourable to the gathering of the estates general in 1789, he advised Louis XVI after the dissolution of the Assemblée. Made ministre de la Marine et des Colonies from 1790 to 1792, he organised the mass emigration of officers. Due to numerous denunciations, he retired from his functions and became chief of the royal secret police. Before and after the 10 August 1792, he tried to organise an escape for the king, but he was eventually forced to resolve to flee to England himself. Despite his dedication and his friendship for, he was one of his most untalented servants.Dictionnaire de la conversation et de la lecture inventaire raisonné des ..., de William Duckett, p.98. Family Life Youth ]] Antoine-François Bertrand de Molleville was received as a conseiller to the Parlement de Toulouse in 1766. His secretary was Bernard François Balssa, father of Honoré de Balzac, still in de Moleville's service in 1771. Antoine-François Bertrand de Molleville served his apprentice in the school of minister Maupeou. He was maîtres des requêtes in 1774.BALZAC and the vallée du VIAUR. In 1775 Bertrand de Molleville defended the memoir of his ancestor chancellor Jean Bertrand, seigneur de Frazin,Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, d'Antoine-Vincent Arnault, p.448. attacked by Condorcet in his Éloge du chancelier de L'Hôpital, but he only published this apology after having communicated it to Condorcet lui-même.France, dictionnaire encyclopédique, de Philippe Le Bas, p.472, and Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, de Antoine-Vincent Arnault, p.448. Antoine-François Bertrand de Molleville was made Intendant de Bretagne in 1784. Intendant de Bretagne (1784-89) Minister for the Fleet and the Colonies The Royalist secret police After the day of 10 August 1792 On his death in 1818 he was buried in the church of Ponsan-Soubiran. Works * Mémoires de Bertrand-Molleville Sources * Histoire de la Révolution française by Jules Michelet * Lapeyre et Rémy Scheurer, L''es notaires et secrétaires du roi sous les règnes de L. XI, Ch. VIII et L. XII (1461–1515), Tome 2. Paris, 1978, in-4, 91 tablx, B.n.F. : 4° L45. (4-II) * Gustave Louis Chaix d'Est-Ange, ''Dictionnaire des familles anciennes ou notables à la fin du XIXe siècle, Évreux, 1903–1929, 20 vol. in-8, e, tome : 4, p. 148 et suivantes, B.n.F. : 8° Lm1. 164 * Jules Villain, La France moderne, tome : 3, B.n.F. : 4° Lm1. 180 * Le Père Anselme, Histoire de la maison royale de France et des grands officiers de la couronne, 3e éd. Paris, 1726–1733, 9 vol. in-fol, tome : 6, B.n.F. : Fol. Lm3. 398. * Marquis d’Aubais, Pièces fugitives pour servir à l’histoire de France, Paris, 1759, 2 vol. in-4 (t. I, 2e partie, et t. II), tome : 2, B.n.F. : 4° L46. 11, * Waroquier de Combles, État de la France, ou les vrais marquis, comtes..., Paris, 1783–1785, 2 vol. in-12, tome : 2, 168-9, B.n.F. : 8° Lm1. 34 * Waroquier de Combles, Tableau généalogique et historique de la noblesse, Paris, 1786–1789, 9 vol. in-12, tome : 5, B.n.F. : 8° Lm1. 38 References External links * Subdelegates and Subdelegations on the territory of the département, under the ancien régime * Letter from the king, to the Assemblée nationale, in reply to the observations addressed to his majesty on the conduct of M. Bertrand, minister for the navy. Letter from M. de Bertrand to the king Category:French untitled nobility Category:1744 births Category:1818 deaths Category:Ministers of Marine and the Colonies